highheelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Locking high heels on Fanfiction.net
Locking high heels on Fanfiction.net is a list of stories on Fanfiction.net that involved Locking high heels stories. KhaosOmega Fanfiction.net author KhaosOmega, a male with a passion for high heels, is especially notable for implementing heels that have been locked on in his Amethyst Angel Adventures chronology. Most known such heels have instep heights of at least six inches, including: # non-platform 7.5 inch stiletto ankle-strap pumps, worn with locking cuffs that have two locking positions (the traditional one near the ankle, and a second over the wearer's arch). Besides the original black, has been seen in red (Anise acquires this pair from Norma during AAA: Galaxy Warriors), maroon (Anise again, AAA: Diamond Coordinator this time, then subsequently Jet during the Sinnoh portion of Cyan Star Zenon, both from the stories' settings' versions of an unwillingly-locked into them Hunter J), and silver (Jasmine Levesque's Team Squirtle pair, due to the team's color scheme of a gold top with a bronze Squirtle on the front, gold skirt, plus silver gloves and shoes, the latter chosen by the specific agent). # fuschia Ellie 8260, with traditional cuffs (Kiara Brazie - no relation to Jet or his siblings - during AAA: Samurai Angel after Anise leaves the duo's original plan FUBAR; it isn't until later that Kiara gains the release allowing her to make her originally-planned change - intended for Samurai Angel's first chapter before FUBAR happened - due to Jet catching Anise repeating the act she had gone through leading to the revelation that caused FUBAR. Age 17 Anise subsequently becomes teen mom via the follow-up.); advertised as a non-platform 6 inch, but Kiara's pair is a half inch higher and 8260s owned by Anise, Jet, and Sabotage Central co-winner Kionna Sakuraba add another half inch on top of that. # Karo 0992 (custom-made orange pair locked via Darknite Corporation padlocks on a Prime Series Rainbow Angel, while a ZVE Moon Angel willingly locked herself in a default black pair), an advertised 9 inch heeled, 2 inch platform ballet heel. # thigh high ballet boots, an XQ-linked design named after a known wearer of the thigh-high style, GRD-born prostitute-turned-Rainbow Angel Rosa Jeannette Copeland. (XQ link is due to the design being one made by a subdivision of XQ's chief high heel designer Xavier Jason Reynolds). Two Rainbow Angels who don't join until well into the 22nd century KTS (a purple-haired ZVE Rune Angel joining 2124 who was initially locked in a white pair due to a plot stemming from a teammate's theory regarding Jace Davies while sharing a body with a blonde alter-ego who frequently complained about them, and a redhead who joins by 2140 at the latest in a red pair) render them irremovable permanently. Limited edition versions also known, with an R5 model introduced by 2160. (Crucial note: the Rosa EX series are zippered designs, but Rosa Copeland only wears lace-up-only ones) # Devious Domina-434, a naturally-locking non-platform 6 inch stiletto ankle-strap black pump. The ankle-strap is the 434 portion of a previously-undetected Rainbow Angel, Series 434, part of the same team as the Darknite-locked Prime Series girl in the orange 0992, as her 12-434 hybrid uses the body of the Series 12 heels # 22 inch heel, 12 inch platform, Darknite-designed and locked Femme-12/Rosa EX thigh boot hybrids. Despite Codename Eterna padlocks, unlocked courtesy of girl in locked orange 0992. Both later converted on Ultimate Sex Angel transformation into peep-toe version keeping 10 inch instep but reclaiming original Femme series 1.25 inch platform. # Multiple Femme-12-based models (including original) specifically for certain additional Rainbow Angel series. Original Femme-12, seen eternally irremovable in three schemes, only non-XQ design. Known XQ designs: #* Series 90, with three triple-locking ankle-straps stacked one over the other (not literally) and a P90 magazine (loaded with fake ammo) as the heel; #* Series 91, only differences to Series 90 are the top and bottom ankle-straps losing one padlock each and P90 mag heel replaced with the Daisy Princeton thunderheel; #* Series 104, available in either grey, orange, or New England Patriots colors - the Patriots logo is the heel for the grey and orange pairs, while the Patriots-colored pair has heel based on Babylon Rogue Storm's spike formation (all Series 104 girls named Rochelle, including all of the series' ZJ29 and ZJ104 girls, have the spikes in orange instead of the Patriots-colored default grey - this particular rule due to Rainbow Angel leader Jet's brother Storm (with orange spikes and using number 104) marrying ZK3 Rochelle (using number 29)); #* Series 399, basically a scarlet Femme-12 with a Shenron-esque dragon for the heel (stockings mandatory with them, but red shades are forbidden due to shoe's scarlet color); #* Series 1009, a white or ivory Femme-12 with a bridal veil on the back (came into existence 2207 when re-enactment of her 2027 deep oral with Jet transformed Domino Benet into a more beautiful version of the bride she dreamed to be, with this Series' mandatory shoes as her pair; #* Series 12, the original Femme-12 (rendered eternally irremovable without additional Rainbow Angel Series' mandatory rainbow S# padlocks by Ruby Saraya Bray of the Delta Kong 5 (normal padlocks - all five of her quintet had this scheme with stockings matching their respective color themes via power booster discovered by purple-themed member Lavender but only Ruby made hers locked on permanently) and Rainbow Crewniverse member Hollie Nightshade (no visible bondage at all, done via Bond activation - a third Rainbow Angel eternally locked in thigh high ballet boots got this particular effect as well).